Your Colours
by AmberKurosaki
Summary: When Red-Head Amnesiac Shinigami, Crusade, enters his life, Ichigo find his life turned upside down. But she needs help recovering her memories, and fast. This is the last battle before the storm, and if they get a hold of her, she'll die. IchigoxOC and other undecided pairings! Summary may change. Rated M for swearing, gore and future smut.


Chapter 1 : A girl named Crusade

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Isshin greeted his son, with a flying kick to the face, to which the orange haired teen dodged and let his father crash into an old plant pot. The teen, ignoring his father's compliments on his ninja skills, continued on to the confinement of his bedroom. Upon opening his door, he rested his bag on his desk chair, before pausing in front of his bed.

There was a girl laying in it, unconscious.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, wondering why the fuck she was there, whilst studying her features to know if he had seen her before. Her hair, which was splayed out on his pillow, was long and red, matted with dried blood. Her skin was a light grey. She had long, black eyelashes that tickled the grey skin on her cheeks. Her body looked fairly short – although Ichigo couldn't really tell, she was lying down – and fairly skinny.

Ichigo had never seen her before, but that still didn't answer the question of why she was there.

Upon further inspection, Ichigo found a Zanpakuto, sheathed and purple in colour, with golden swirls on the sheathe, a golden piece of rope wrapped around the bottom of the purple hilt. _Obviously the girl likes purple and gold_, Ichigo thought to himself, placing the sword back where it belonged.

Thinking it to be the sensible solution, he then rang Kisuke.

"Kisuke, there's a weird girl sleeping in my bed." Ichigo told him.

There was a moment of silence before; "Ichigo, did you get drunk last night." Kisuke replied.

"No! I just got home from school, and there's a chick lying on my bed – I've never seen her before, do you know why she's there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, your dad found her out in the garden this morning; she fell from the sky, apparently." Kisuke snickered.

"Ok, great thanks. Now I've gotta ask my dad why he didn't think to tell me there's a girl in my bed, and why she's there in the first place," Ichigo seethed, "See ya, Kisuke."

"See ya, Ichigo." The call ended.

Ichigo threw his phone onto his desk, before storming downstairs to his dad.

"Dad, why is there a girl in my bed?" he growled, his eye twitching.

"Oh, I found her in the garden this morning, she was injured pretty badly so I put her in your room – has she woken up yet?" his dad replied.

"No, she hasn't." Ichigo sighed.

"Ok, well keep an eye on her…she could be dangerous. There's a mark on her back that I don't like." Isshin pressed his lips together.

"Mark?" Ichigo asked, "What kind of a mark?"

"I'm not sure," the older man sighed, "I'm going to run it by Kisuke tomorrow, he'll probably know what it is."

"Should I keep her Zanpakuto away from her?"

"No, just make sure you're prepared, in case she does attack."

"Right." Ichigo mumbled, carrying himself back upstairs to face the girl in his bed.

* * *

She was still asleep.

Sighing, Ichigo went to his desk and decided to do homework. He managed to get a considerable amount done, until he felt cold steel pressing into his adam's apple.

"Where am I?" a female voice murmured next to his ear.

"You're safe, don't worry," Ichigo sighed, pushing the blade away from him, "you were injured so we took care of you." Ichigo spun around to look at her face-to-face. Her eyes were a mystic blue, and her red hair fell almost to her knees, he noted. She was also wearing his clothes – a vest and some boxers. Her right arm was also bandaged up, and she had stitches on a fresh-looking wound from her shoulder to somewhere hidden by Ichigo's vest.

"What are you looking at?" she spat at him, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, and you?" he sighed.

"Crusade."

"What's that?"

"My name, Crusade is my name. And I'm a Soul Reaper too."

"Cool, now put away your Zanpakuto before you hurt someone, i.e me." Ichigo spun back around. He heard her sheathe her sword.

"Erm, so…Ichigo, where exactly am I?" she asked, sighing.

"World of the living, Japan, Karakura Town."

"World of the living, huh…finally…"

"Finally?" Ichigo turned to face her, curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know how, I lost my memories, but I ended up in Hueco Mundo – I've been trying to find a way out forever…"

"I see, that sucks – wait, how did you even manage that?" he replied.

"I didn't manage. I just survived."

"Sounds harsh. How old were you when you first got there?"

"I don't know. Aizen always said I was ten, but I don't know for sure."

"You knew Aizen?"

"He took me in for a while." She muttered.

"Alright…"

There was an awkward silence, interrupted by a low growl.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked, smiling at her slightly. Her grey cheeks darkened and she turned away.

"C'mon, I'll show you to the kitchen…by the way, I take it this is your hair tie?" Ichigo asked her, holding up a black scrunchie. She took the scrunchie from him, muttering a 'thanks'. She pulled her long red hair into a ponytail, as Ichigo got to his feet and held the door for her.

"My dad was the one who found you earlier. He healed your wound and left you in my bed, he's a nice guy, but a little crazy," Ichigo forewarned the red-head. She shrugged and ducked under his arm, "By the way your hair is seriously long."

"Yeah, I don't like cutting it." she shrugged again.

"I noticed…how come?"

"I'm not sure, just something feels wrong about cutting it." She shrugged, as the two began to walk down the stairs. Ichigo wondered if Karin and Yuzu were home yet, but judging by the lack of noise, he supposed not.

"Hey Dad," Ichigo called, "I'm getting Crusade food."

Isshin Kurosaki popped his head around to where Crusade and Ichigo stood. "Oh, you're awake!" he grinned at the red-haired female, coming to shake her hand vigorously. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, I take it yours is Crusade?"

"Y-yeah…" she replied.

"Dad, leave her alone." Ichigo sighed, taking her other hand, and pulling her in the direction of the kitchen.

But Isshin wasn't finished with her yet. "Who said you could just take Crusade-chan? I was talking to her!"

"She obviously doesn't want to be bothered by you! She's starving!" Ichigo replied; just as her stomach growled again right on cue. The men both glanced at her and her darkened cheeks.

"I'll make her food, seeing as Yuzu-chan's not home yet, and your cooking isn't edible." Isshin poked his tongue out at his son, dropping Crusade's hand.

"My cooking's way better than yours, idiot." Ichigo growled, dropping her other hand and storming to the kitchen. Alone, Crusade face-palmed, and followed the two men; unsure of what to do with herself otherwise.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she regretted it. The two men were fighting over saucepans, food, and almost everything. She ducked, as a knife narrowly missed her forehead.

"Be careful, idiots!" she screeched, taking the knife from the wall and stabbing into the counter. Both men jumped, both covered in milk, water and ketchup.

"S-sorry." They both sweat-dropped, immediately getting on with cooking the food. Crusade inhaled the delicious scent.

"Smells amazing." She grinned, her stomach growling again.

"It might not taste as good as it smells, but it'll keep you going until dinner." Ichigo smiled at her.

Crusade smiled back. "I don't care about taste; I've had fouler things."

Ichigo chuckled. "Do you like bacon and eggs?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo started. "How can you not know?"

"I don't remember." She shrugged.

"Memory loss?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, don't remember anything before my 'adventure' in Hueco Mundo."

"I guess that explains that scar." Isshin pointed from her hairline to her nose. She shrugged.

"Oh, are you thirsty by the way Crusade-chan?" Isshin asked.

"A little." She shrugged again.

"I'll get you some water." Ichigo said.

He handed her some water, which she gulped down in one breath. "Thanks."

"You were thirsty." Ichigo chuckled.

* * *

"Food is ready!" Isshin grinned, as he and Ichigo brought her a plate of cremated bacon and fried eggs with broken yolks.

"Looks tasty!" she grinned, drooling slightly – not knowing the bacon wasn't supposed to be cremated.

Isshin and Ichigo sweat-dropped, as Crusade bit into a rasher of bacon. She chewed for a while, and then a while longer, her face creasing up. "Strong…!"

"Is it ok? Too burnt?!" Isshin panicked.

"It's edible," She smiled, "thank you."

The older man smiled, just as Karin and Yuzu returned home.

"Who's that?" Yuzu asked, smiling politely at the red-head, who was currently devouring her food.

"Why did you two cook her food? You tryin' to kill her?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name ish Crushade." She said, her mouth full of cremated bacon.

"Our cooking isn't poisonous." Ichigo's eyes narrowed towards his younger sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Crusade-chan! My name's Yuzu Kurosaki, I'm Ichi-nii's sister!" the other sister smiled, holding out her hand for Crusade to shake. She swallowed her mouth full of food, and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yuzu." She replied.

"My name is Karin, I'm also Ichi-nii's sister, and by the way, you don't have to eat their food." She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Karin, and their food is very nice, actually." She smiled back.

"It is? But dad and Ichi-nii never cook well."

"It's the best food I've had in a long time!" she beamed. The Kurosakis looked genuinely shocked. No food made by Ichigo and/or Isshin was edible, let alone tasty – but there Crusade sat, gulping it down as if she hadn't eaten in months.

"I'm glad you like it, Crusade-chan!" Isshin cried, crushing the red-head in a bear hug, "You're my new daughter! Welcome to the Kurosaki family!"

"That escalated quickly." Karin said, monotonously.

"Dad, you have two daughters already. Plus you spontaneously decided that Rukia was your daughter as well." Ichigo sighed.

"So? Crusade is now my fourth daughter." Isshin said, protectively holding Crusade.

"I have no idea what's going on…" she sweat-dropped.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on for Ichigo. As he sat in his Biology lesson, he couldn't help but think about the red-head back at his house. He sighed, remembering he had to take her to Urahara's later about the mark on her back. He had seen said mark yesterday, and it wasn't quite what Ichigo was expecting – it was in the shape of a giant black dragon. There were also scars all over her back, as if she had tried to get rid of the tattoo, or something.

But that wasn't the weirdest part.

After showing him the marks on her back, she showed him the mark on her chest – right above her heart. The same black dragon. A small scar close to it.

Ichigo couldn't place what the dragon meant, but hopefully Urahara would have answers.

"Kurosaki!" his Biology teacher slammed his hand into Ichigo's desk, "are you paying attention?!"

"Sorry, my mind wandered."

"Well, I sure hope your mind wandered to Human Reproduction, because that is our focus on the lesson today," the teacher began, "Mr Kurosaki, how do humans reproduce."

Ichigo sunk into his chair, his cheeks darkening. "Sex." He grunted.

His classmates snickered. "Explain the process." His teacher ordered.

"Erm…w-well…er…the male g-gets _hard _and then he, er, puts his th-thing into the female and they make sex." Ichigo said slowly and quietly, his cheeks darkening further. The class roared with laughter.

"Use scientific terms, Kurosaki. Like the penis and the vagina."

"Themale'spenisgetshardandthenheputsi tinthefemale'svaginaandtheymakesex!" Ichigo said very fast, "There, done! God, I thought you were a teacher, you should know this stuff!" Ichigo folded his arms.

"Detention after school, Kurosaki."

"What?! What for?!"

"For talking back at a teacher."

"I can't do it tonight anyway; I have to…take my sister to the Doctor." Ichigo lied; no easy way to explain that you have to take a complete stranger to the local expert Shinigami to find out about some marks on her back. Not in the normal world, anyway.

"You can do it at lunch then, Kurosaki."

"We just had lunch, sir."

"Lunch tomorrow then."

"Fine…" Ichigo sighed.

* * *

When Ichigo returned home, he notice the house was empty. He frowned, he knew Karin and Yuzu were at school, and his dad had been called in for an emergency conference, but where the hell was Crusade? He wandered upstairs, calling her name, before going into the bathroom.

And boy, did he wish he had knocked.

"Eeaah!" she screamed, trying to cover herself with the towel.

"S-sorry!" he yelled back, trying to cover his eyes.

"Get out!" she screamed, throwing a bar of soap at him.

"Aahh!" he yelled, slamming the door, "Sorry about that." He said through the door when he had calmed down.

"It's alright. By the way, I borrowed some clothes from Karin and Yuzu, is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, they'd be fine with that. I'll ask Inoue if you can borrow some of her clothes too, they'd probably be more your size."

"Probably." She chuckled, emerging from the bathroom with her long red hair damp and in its usual ponytail. She wore a jumper of Yuzu's that was quite tight on her, especially around her chest. She also wore what looked like a pair of Karin's jeans, which were blue.

"I only borrowed these, and one of your smaller shirts – I couldn't find anything that fit me better." She huffed.

Ichigo smiled. "That's fine, I'm just gonna chuck on some jeans, and we'll leave for Urahara-san's, alright?"

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

_/TBC/_

* * *

**((WHOO. Finally done. That took AGES. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review? I'll get the next chapter done, asap. :D**

**Also, I plan to get MLN's chapter done soon too. :D))**


End file.
